


Everything

by orphan_account



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Everything Hurts, Gay, Gay Will Byers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Sad Ending, Time Skips, Unrequited Love, Will Byers Loves Mike Wheeler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13416654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by a song.It didn't matter what Mike did, but Will loved it. It didn't matter if he was ranting, crying, or smiling. It made Will's heart flutter.His heart also ached when he talked about Eleven, but it didn't matter.He still loved him.





	Everything

Mike Wheeler. He was a kid that Will met in Kindergarten. To Mike, Will was just a good friend. To Will, Mike was everything.

Will loved everything about Mike. Even the things that he hated. He loved it all. His heart fluttered everytime that he saw him. He didn't even know how it started. It just...did. But it didn't matter. Will loved everything about him, and being near him made Will happy.

He thought this feeling would always stay the same. He didn't think that anything would change. Nothing did, until he came back from the Upside Down. Mike talked about Eleven as soon as she was brought up. Seeing the way Mike's eyes sparkled when he talked about her. It made Will's heart want to tear itself apart. He could feel his heartstrings being tugged from multiple directions. It hurt to hear how much he liked her. 

It destroyed him to hear how he kissed her.

Mike almost never stopped talking about Eleven. How much he missed her. How much he wanted to see her again. It hurt Will to hear it, but he still loved it. He loved seeing how happy he was when he talked about her. Will hoped that Mike looked the same way when he talked about him. 

He hoped that he'd be able to forget about Eleven. He wanted him to forget. He wanted Mike to be with him. That was all he needed.

 

•December 15, 1984. The Snow Ball.•

Hearing about the kiss was hard enough. Seeing it tore Will's heart to shreds. He felt like he couldn't breathe. He immediately ran from the girl he was dancing with, saying that he'd be back. He made his way outside, sitting on the ground. Will silently reached into his pocket, rolling his sleeve.

...

After a few minutes, he put his hand back in his pocket, rolling his sleeve back up. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he slowly got up. He just wanted to go home. He didn't want to see Mike anymore. He didn't want to see anybody. He just wanted to be alone.

It didn't take long for him to find his mom. He asked if she would take him back home, which confused her, but she obliged. As soon as he was home, he ran inside and locked himself in his room. He instantly broke into tears. He couldn't understand why seeing Mike so happy hurt so much. His whole world came crumbling down and he had to use all of his strength to keep it from hitting the ground. But he wasn't strong enough.


End file.
